A switch can be used as an input to control an electrical load. The switch can generate a signal to indicate its state. For example, with a momentary switch, when the switch is pressed, the switch can close, pulling a signal line high. When the switch is released, the switch can open so that the signal line can be pulled low. Thus, when the momentary switch is pressed and released, the switch signal generated can be a pulse. In another example, with a maintained switch, the switch can be in only one of two states, opened or closed. As a result, the switch signal can be a steady state high or low. Accordingly, different signal states and/or transitions can occur for a single actuation for different switch types.
Controllers that respond to these switches have configuration controls such as jumpers, dual-inline-position (DIP) switches, or the like to configure the responsiveness of the controller. That is, the controller is manually set according to the particular switch type. As some controllers can respond to hundreds of switches, hundreds of switch types may need to be manually set for proper operation.